Luca
Not to be confused with Lucía or Luca 2. Luca is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #86 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 3,241. Wii Sports In Tennis, Luca is good at around 520-540 in skill and usually plays with Akira or Ryan. In Baseball, he is one of the first 9 players, and his level is only 78-201. His team consists of Emma, Elisa, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. Luca plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Fumiko. In Boxing, he is good at around 728-886 in skill. Wii Sports Resort Luca is good at Basketball. His level is 716+ and he has Kathrin and Chris on his side. In Table Tennis, he isn't very good with a level of only 206-210. In Swordplay, he is good at level 776-780, which is also his best sport along with Boxing. He is also pretty good at Cycling, coming in 54th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Luca is a Standard Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for making the #,000th edit to this Wiki, which means that you have to be lucky to earn that badge. *His Japanese name is Rūka.'' (ルーカ)'' *'Luca' isn't Pro in anything, like Chris, Ryan, Fumiko, and Naomi. *'Luca' is the worst male Baseball opponent. *'Luca' holds the record for being the most common male opponent in Swordplay Showdown, appearing in 17 Stages. The only stages he does not appear in are stages 3, 6, and 13. He also holds the record for being the most common opponent with Helen. **He also holds the record in wearing the gold armor the most, having worn it 10 times throughout the stages. *In Tennis, Luca is the 1st player to come after Akira,''' but in Baseball, Akira is the 1st player to come after '''Luca. **Also, Luca and Akira can be teammates in Tennis. *'Luca' is good at each sport except the 2nd last sport going opposite to Miyu. *'Luca' is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is right-handed in Table Tennis. *His name is short for Lucas. *He is one of the only Miis to have facial hair that doesn't match his hair color. *His skill level is always below 900. *Even though Luca does not have a mustache, he does not use the default values for this facial feature. It is moved two stages up. *When faced in boxing, the color of his shorts and gloves resemble red, white, and green, which are the colors of the flag of Italy, while coincidentally, the name '''Luca '''itself is very common in Italy. **This could, however, be just coincidental, as every opponent up to Matt uses red gloves and not all males with green shorts have implications of Italian descent. *In his Wii Music artwork, he is playing the Banjo. *His name is the Italian and Romanian form of Lucas. This could bring up the possibility that he's either Italian or Romanian. *He's the only male CPU Mii from Wii Sports to have a name that starts with an L. **He's also only 1 of 2 Miis from Wii Sports to have a name that starts with L. The other is Lucía. *In his Wii Party artwork, he seems to be playing Shifty Gifts.